Not What You Think
by MCPANDA
Summary: The popular girls' life was simple until some new girls show up. They think they can rule their school, but there's something weird going on. All girls, new and popular, are getting to the bottom of it. Nothing is what you think... Rated T for safety *CHARACTERS NEEDED*
1. Character Application Forms

**This is my very first story so please bear with me.**

**There will be a very weird twist between the new girls and the popular girls. It'll probably get a little confusing during the end. *Character Application forms open when I get enough characters***

**Not What You Think**

BOCD Application Forms (Character Application)

**Last Name: **_example: _Milton

**First Name: **_example:_ Bridgette

**Date of Birth: **_example: _07 January 1999

**Gender: **_example: _Female

**Age: **_example: _13

**Grade: **_example: _8th

**Appearance: **_example: _beach blonde waves, Egyptian blue eyes, etc.

**Interests: **_example: _soccer and fashion

**Personality: **_example: _salty 'n' sweet, meaning mean and nice

**Flaws: **_example: _sticks to her friends too much

**Role: (Main character? Queen Bee or new girl? A-list or loser? Alpha or beta?) **beta

**On a scale of 1-10, rate your character on the 4 S's –**

**Style: **_example: _10

**Social Presence: **_example: _9

**Smile: **_example: _9

**Smarts: **_example: _10

**On a scale of 1-10, rate the characters –**

**Loyalty: **_example: _10

**Attractiveness: **_example: _10

**Humor: **_example: _8

**The first chapter will have characters that I made. Only two or three characters will be in it, so the characters in the applications have a chance to be a main.**

**~MCPANDA**


	2. Supernatural

**Not What You Think**

Supernatural

Alice Andrews sighed. It was the first day of school and she was feeling awfully tired. She stayed up all night getting her outfit and bag ready.

The bell rang, signaling the teacher to let everyone go to lunch. Alice got up and snatched her bag out of the seat next to her. She looked up and saw a beautiful girl she had never seen before.

The girl had sun-kissed blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. She was smiling, which made her look even more beautiful.

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm new here. My name is Lindsey Shaw. I was wondering if I could sit with you at lunch to get to know you better; so we can maybe become friends."

_Wow, _Alice thought. _She has the guts to ask me if she can sit with me. I like her._

She broke into a wide smile. "Of course you can! C'mon, let's get going. I sit at Table 18."

They walked out of class together. When they arrived in the cafeteria, a girl perked up and started waving wildly at them. Naturally, Alice led the way to the girl.

"Alice! Where were you? I was starting to get worried!" she practically scolded. Then she scrunched her eyebrows together and turned to Lindsey. "Who's this?"

"Ella, meet Lindsey. Lindsey, meet Ella. Lindsey is new here, so she will be sitting with us!" Alice exclaimed happily, sitting down.

"Umm, okay," said Ella, turning back to Alice and sitting back in her seat. "You will not believe what happened in class."

Lindsey sat and wondered, "Someone asked you out?"

Ella turned to Lindsey. "Uh-huh. How'd you know?"

_Yeah,_ Lindsey thought. _How _did _I know? Ella's voice was somehow in my mind._

"I actually don't know. I guessed?"

"Oka-ay," she said, suspicion clouding her voice and mind.

"Is it Luke Carmichael?" Alice joined in. "I heard he was crushing on you for at _least_ 3 months."

"Opposite of no! He's sodreamy..."

Lindsey noticed a bracelet dangling off of Ella's thin wrist. She asked, "What is that?"

Ella looked at it as if she just noticed it. "Oh, this? Just a _Tiffany _charm bracelet handed down from _the _Massie Block to all eighth grade alphas, including _moi_."

"That's so cool."

"Yeah, I know."

Alice smiled. "Ella is liked by everyone in the school. Including all the–"

But she was cut off when a cup of ice cold cranberry juice went flying and landed on her head, all the contents pouring over her. Alice's face turned red and she turned around to see who the attacker was. It was a poor girl lying on the floor covered in macaroni and cheese. The girl got up and started to apologize.

"Quiet!" Alice barked. "You _dare _pour your icky juice all over me? That should be a crime!"

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you clean!" the girl whimpered. Then she started to dab on Alice's clothes with a napkin.

"Get off of me!" Alice screamed her arms moving forward, not touching the girl, but making her fly across the room. It was supernatural.

Everyone in the cafeteria was speechless. The doors banged open and there stood Principal Burns.

"Caw caw," someone said.

"What was that loud sound?" she asked, and then looked over from Alice to the poor girl and back to Alice. She stormed toward her and the girl, grabbed Alice by the collar, and dragged her toward the principal's office.

Later...

Alice stumbled outside of the principal's office. Ella and Lindsey were sitting in the waiting room. They saw Alice and ran towards her.

"How'd it go?" Ella asked.

"I got detention for a week," she grumbled.

Lindsey gasped. "What? It's the first day of school! How can they do that?"

"They obviously can. It's so unfair!"

"Maybe we can sneak you out of it," suggested Ella.

"Nah, I'll get caught. But it's nice to know you're both willing to help get me out."

**So that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Constructive critism is great. Remember to help me out with the characters!**

**~MCPANDA**


End file.
